


In The Rain

by oneDAESOOn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneDAESOOn/pseuds/oneDAESOOn
Summary: When two kittens get discarded, who are the ones to pick them up?





	In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Why aren't there more hybrid fics in this world. They're a pure blessing~ also, thank you lovely S for always putting up with me. ♡
> 
> -K

Baekhyun and Jongdae sit huddled against each other under the dirty blue tarp as the rain continues to pour on them. "Storms will be approaching Seoul CBD starting tomorrow at 5:18pm" the weather forecaster had predicted on the TV yesterday, that broadcasted from the coffee shop window next door. 

Now, the water drenches the fur of their ears which lays plastered against their heads as they tremble from the cold. 

"B-baekhyun-hyung...i w-want to go h-home!" Jongdae, the 8 month old kitten cries. 

"I kn-know J-jongdae-ah, i-i know." The 1 year old cat says through chattering teeth. Gathering the freezing kitten in his arms, Baekhyun pulls the tarp further over their heads to prevent themselves from the harsh winds.

Having been living on the streets for the past few months had taught them to prepare early for extreme weather events and although the storm had hit earlier than expected, they had managed to scavenge the area for the old tarp they now called shelter.

However, because of their newly married owner, now ex-owner, throwing the boys out to fend for themselves due to a jealous fiancé, they hadn’t been prepared for the harsh reality that were the streets of Seoul earlier in the year. It took countless fights and thieving to ensure that the new street cats could found their place in the alley they now hide in. 

Cowering under the tarp, Baekhyun gathers the feeble kitten tighter in his arms as the thunder over their heads continues to rumble.

“Oh G-god…i-is there anyone w-who will hear us…” is the last thing Baekhyun remembers as he falls into a deep slumber.

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

Going out on a coffee run two hours prior, had left Chanyeol and Minseok stranded at Seoul’s City Scape as the rain pounded the streets outside. Figuring that the heavy rain wasn’t going to let up anytime soon, they reluctantly pull out their shared umbrella and make their way towards their apartment. 

Walking the short distance from the coffee shop to their apartment, thunder rumbles and lighting strikes, illuminating the dark narrow alleyway shining light upon two kittens huddled next to a garbage bin, a blue tarp flaps furiously in the wind not doing much to protect the small creatures from the harsh elements. Stopping in his hurried steps, Chanyeol grabs Minseok by the sleeve of his coat.

"Hyung!....did you see that? I think there's someone there!” Chanyeol screams over the torrent of rain coming down. Minseok turns toward the direction previously pointed out and sees a hint of brown fur peeking out from above the bin.

"Oh my god, Chanyeol. No! They’re strays! What if they’re feral?" Minseok exclaims while trying to pull Chanyeol back towards the direction of their apartment. 

Managing to rip his arm out of Minseok’s tight grip, Chanyeol slowly approaches the bin. Rolling his eyes Minseok follows the lanky boy and they peak over the bin. To their surprise they find two kittens huddled and shivering from the rain. Hearing a strangled cry from the smaller of the two, both boy’s hearts break into pieces realizing that the kittens were not feral, but rather, abandoned by their previous owners.

In his daze and wonder at who would ever abandon such young kittens, Chanyeol doesn’t realize the umbrella tilting dangerously towards the ground. 

"Hold the umbrella right, Hyung!" Chanyeol says in a rush and repositions the umbrella in Minseok’s hand as he pulls out an extra jacket from his backpack. Realizing that Chanyeol intends to help the kittens, Minseok attempts to reach out to stroke the fur of the smaller black-haired kitten. 

Jumping at the sudden contact, Baekhyun can’t help but shriek in surprise.

"Oh nononono it’s ok, you’re gonna be alright. We're not going to hurt you. We're here to help" Minseok says, trying to comfort the frightened kitten. The smaller brown-haired kitten manages to turn in his hold after having been jostled from the latter’s previous movement. 

"H-help?" He repeats with watered eyes, his curled lips drooping at the corners at the prospect of being rescued from the storm. 

"Ye- " Minseok is barely able to get the word out before the smaller throws himself at him. Dropping the umbrella in surprise, Chanyeol chides his hyung for his careless action before seeing that the grieving kitten in his arms had been the cause. 

"Hey there, we're here to take you home, if that's OK?" Chanyeol says as he crouches his large frame in front of the older kitten. "Is that OK?" 

In response, the older kitten can only cry and nod his head as Chanyeol wraps the jacket around his soaking, shaking figure. 

 

\- 20 minutes later -

After having situated the kittens in their holds, along with the now dented umbrella, they find themselves drenched with arms full of kitten in the foyer of their apartment. With the only sound coming from the sniffling kittens and raindrops dripping off their clothes, the boys look down at the ridiculousness of their current situation.

Arms crossed and eyebrows twitching in irritation, Kris and Luhan can’t help but be frustrated with their boyfriends after worrying about them during the raging storm. Having not answered any calls and messages, Luhan had faced the trouble of whether to fight the storm itself or call the police. 

"Where did those cats come from?" Luhan says in his low monotone voice (it’s his scolding voice and Minseok knows it). Meanwhile, Jongdae (the boys had found out the kittens names earlier) shivers and climbs out from Minseok’s hold. 

"M-mister, p-please." He whispers as he holds onto the sleeve of Luhan’s shirt. Noticing the desperation in his voice, Luhan spares a glance at the still soaked kitten in front of him. 

"Please Lu-ge, t-they were abandoned, we couldn't just l-leave them. They need us... They need you." 

"I dunno ge... They don't look like bad kids" Kris ponders out loud as he unfolds his arms and gathers the shivering Baekhyun from Chanyeol in his arms. Kris always had a soft spot for small and pitiful creatures. 

Realizing that Kris is on their side, Chanyeol pipes in with his own reasoning. "Y-yea! They’re only kittens Hyung!,... Please, let them stay here. They need us, they didn't deserve to be abandoned the way they were... " 

After a tense minute of thinking, Luhan also unfolds his arms and relaxes his previously tense posture, running his thumb across the high check bone of the kitten clinging to him. Jongdae closes his eyes in appreciation of the gentle contact, having been denied the access to human contact for so long had left him craving for the loving touch that was now being offered to him.

Smiling at the kitten’s action, Luhan looks towards the now sleeping Baekhyun being held in Kris’s arms as he dries the kitten off with a warm towel. 

"I mean....I guess it wouldn’t hurt having two more around..." This cues Jongdae to wrap his arms around Luhan as he cries into his chest. 

High fiving at their victory, the other boys make their way towards the extra bedroom to prepare for the night. Having gone to the coffee shop two hours prior had proved to be an adventure that was worth braving the storm for.


End file.
